Royal Blood
by AnonymousTumblrGirl
Summary: Raven and Alexander are finnally getting their covenant ceremony, but then trouble rises when his family and The Royal Blood come to Dullsville for a bite. R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Dinner, Carnivals, and A Note

By AlexanderSterlingXOXO

Royal Blood is comming out, this is what I kinda imagined for it.

I own nothing.

Raven's POV

I awoke later that evening, staying in the coffin of my loving vampire. It was a Saturday, which meant I could stay with him all day and night, ever since Valentine, Jagger and Luna had came back to town, I didn't get enough time with him. I wanted soo badly to just forget Jagger and his family were here so I could go on with my life dating my gothic knight, but sadly Alexander wouldn't let it go untill they were out of Dullsville. We had thought they would leave after Jagger's Coffin Club plans spoiled and all, but instead he stayed and called back in his family., as if he knew something was bound to happen. And Alexander wanted to know what. I had stated the plans for our Covenant Ceremony, yes, Alexander finnally agreed to make me his. I was out of High School and my parents agreed only cause they knew they couldn't stop me. They think a covenant ceremony is JUST a gothic wedding, but Alexander and I know the truth. It was going to be perfect, I would finnally get my wish, as long as Jagger didn't spoil it. I've never wanted to get married really, but I would be spending an eternity with Alexander, my gothic knight, my vampire, my love.

"Raven, your awake? It's just barely sunset." Alexander had arose, and with one sudden movement, we kissed.

"Sorry, this will be much easier when I'm supposed to sleep during the day." I smiled, I knew even in the pitch black of the coffin he could see it. That was another thing I couldn't wait to see, his face in the dark.

"It's okay. I just wish Jagger would leave before the ceremony. I have a bad feeling about him sticking around." I couldn't see the worried expression on his face, but I knew it was there.

"Yeah. Becky keeps getting weird vibes around him, he seems to follow us at night,but don't worry, I know martial arts!" I said, lightly karate chopping the lid of the coffin. I heard him laugh. He then pressed on the coffin door opening it.

"I thought I told you not to go out at night without me." He said grabbing my hand, to help me out of the coffin.

"Matt asked her on a date, I couldn't convince her, and so I went to keep her safe." I said. He led me upstairs and into the dining room for dinner, Jameson came in serving some steak and goulash. I played with my fork while pondering a thought 'When should we start planning for the ceremony?'.

"Alexander, do you know when we might start planning the ceremony?" I decided to ask.

"I don't know, when ever we get a chance I guess. I know when we have it, it will be fine." _Not._ I added mentally to what he said, he didn't seem so sure of it himself, but he wanted to make me happy.

"Ok." I dropped it, not wanting to bring it up too much, but I was at the part where I was excited, even for a goth.

"Mr. Alexander, your parents have sent some mail. Would you like it nw or after dinner?" Jameson came in with a few black envelopes with a red stamp sealing them with a bat.

"Umm...Later Jameson, it can't be too important." Alexander said, turning back to me with a smile.

"So, what should we do tonight, graveyard run, old mills, abandoned barn?" I asked waiting to see what our date tonight would be.

"Well, actually, there's a night carnival in town this weekend and I thought we could go there." Alexander always planned the best things.

"Oh, I love their cheesy haunted houses!" I said with a piece of bloody meat on my fork. Alexander and I finished dinner, talking about small things, Becy and Matt, the weather next week, nothing much.

"Jameson where are those letters?" Alexander said, getting up from the table, and wiping the blood from his lower lip.

"On the table Mr. Alexander." Jameson said, pointing to the letters. Alexander walked over and picked up the letters, reading them with a horrible expression on his face, like he drank sour milk. He looked horrified at the letters, as if each word was being tattooed onto his back. I was curious as I always was. Alexander dropped the notes and turned to me in a calmer mannor.

"I'll just grab my jacket and we'll be on our way." He said heading up stairs, I walked over to the notes and began to read.

Dear Alexander,

The Royal Blood is comming. They know about Raven, they are comming for the Covenant Ceremony. We are comming in too. And apparently Jagger has told his family about you and Raven, because their flying in too. We all are comming in for the Ceremony, your cousin Claude says hi and he can't wait to see you, I wonder why he's so nice now? Maybe a change of heart. Anyway Best wishes to you and Raven.

Love, Your Mother.

I began to worry, vampires in dullsville, well more vampires. And who is the Royal Blood? The queen and king of the underworld? I picked up the other letter.

Dear Alexander,

Did you know Claude has a gang, becarful, they're going to be in Dullsville soon, I don't want Raven to get hurt, she seems very nice. Your mother and I will be there soon. I know you did betray our agreement with Luna, but now I see we can't force you to love her. And I can't wait to meet her, they're giving her a nickname in Romania, 'New Blood'. Anyway, we'll be there for the ceremony then we have to leave. The Royal Blood has come up with some ideas for the ceremony, I think you'll like them.

Sincerly, Your Father.

Who is Claude? And why are they comming now? And this Royal Blood, could they have something to do with Jagger and his family? And if not, could Jagger and his family be trying to ruin our covenant ceremony?

RBI was on the case again. And I had only a little time, and was Alexander going to hide this from me. Alexander came down, It had only taken a few minutes to read the notes.

"Ready for a carnival?" He asked, I could see the hiding in his eyes, and he was going to wait till we got there to tell me. I couldn't wait to get answers, becaue if we don't get this inder controll, my human family and friends could be in danger.

"Yeah," My phone buzzed, it was most likely Scarlett and Onyx, I had invited them to my ceremony. They had agreed to come, the text said.

"Let's go. I don't think they stay open Vampire Hours." Alexander said, intertwining our hands together as we walked. I began to start my investigation, with my first question 'Who is Royal Blood?' I would go from there and put it together. We got in the car and headed off.


	2. Blood Reletives

By AlexanderSterlingXOXO

I own nothing still.

Raven's POV

"Alexander, it's starting to rain, we should just go home, it getting late." I said, as we reached the top of the farris wheel.

"Yeah, as soon as we get down." He looked into my eyes and noticed the look I had, that questioning look.

"Did you read the notes?" He infered. I kinda bobbed my head as he just kissed my head.

"Listen, my Parents are comming in from Romania for the Ceremony, but someone told the Royal Blood, like a leading family, their decedents from Dracula, and they think it's wrong for us to have a ceremony when I was promised to someone else." He said looking away.

"Luna. But what about Claude? Your parents mentioned him, is he really related to you? What does he want?" I began to investigate, could Claude be in for fast food, or just for a wedding.

"Yes, Claude is my cousin. I don't know why he's comming, he's never really liked me. As a kid, he thought I always got the better part of life, but then again, he was only half vampire. Belonging nowhere, we used to stay in the mansion with my grandmother, and he was always the opisite of me. One night, our parents had come in for a visit, they gave us gifts, his was a romanian toy soldier with our crest on it, and he thought I would have the same, but instead I got a knight, he threw his and broke it." He stopped.

"Wow. So you think he's here cause he's jealous?" I asked, like a reporter writting the front page.

"I don't know, ut I do know it's not to bring a wedding gift and leave. I think it best if maybe we wait to see why he's comming before we start planning anything." Alexander said, with his hand on mine.

"Awwe. I wanted to get married on the full moon commin up next month. It's supposed to be really clear that night. And it would look beautiful in a cemetary." I said, almost letting out a sigh.

"I know, we will, I just want to see what Claude's up too, plus, my mother mentioned he had a gang. I don't know what he's up too, but it's probably not throwing a party. And I don't want you to get hurt, but him being half vampire, he can be in the sun. So, he can find you whenever he wants. As for you and your family he could endager them to get what he wants, and it sounds like him. I wouldn't be able to fogive myself if anything happened to you or your family. I don't want you to go looking for him, promise?" Alexander turned to me.

"Yes. Seal it with a kiss?" I said, he kissed me as the farris wheel hit the ground. He helped me out of my seat and we walked over to buy an umbrella. He called Jameson, who came and picked us up. He dropped me off at my house, as I saw a dark car, much like a covertible but a little different, it had a girl, very gothic looking, and three guys, a very muscular one, and one who looked nerdy, and then I knew who the last on was, he resembled Alexander in a way, but there was something too different about him, Claude. He was very much in the sunlight, as anyone could see, but he had fangs, I didn't know how it was possible. I just turned and went inside, keeping Alexander's promise.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Any news?" I asked, plopping down on the couch with them.

"No, but have you and Alexander picked a date yet for your wed- I mean Ceremony?" My mom didn't want it to be a covenant ceremony, she thought it was just kinda stupid, but she knew that's what I wanted.

"Um...not completely but we were going for June 27th, there's a full moon that night and it would look beautiful in the graveyard." My mom also didn't like the graveyard thing, I told her that in Romania if you aren't married on sacred ground the ceremony isn't real, and the only sacred ground around here was the graveyard.

"Okay. Becky called, she was picking out a bridesmaid dress and thought you might be able to decide for her. Why are you soo wet?" She said noticing my soaking hair.

"We went to a carnival and it started raining, so I came home. Alexander's parents and stuff are comming in from Romania, so can you try to not to embaress me at the ceremony?" I asked heading up stairs.

"Of course." She smiled. I just went to my room, where Nightmare was waiting, I patted her on the head and turned off my Edward Scissor Hands lamp, pulling up my laptop, to look at Hot Gothics online. They had the best dresses, If I could find a dress on there to wear I would. Alexander was paying for most of the stuff, so my mom wouldn't be able to mess up too much, she's nice, but she's a floral person.

I saw a bat outside my window, one eye blue the other green. I locked my window and sprinkled garlic powder, Jagger can watch me all he wants, but I'll get the broom on his sorry bat butt. I closed the blinds and went to sleep, trying to pretend he just disappeared. But my dream wouldn't allow it, I was walking past the gravestones and at the ceremony it was Jagger's pale face, his skeleton earing, his white hair with blood red tips, hie green and blue eyes, that were folloeing me, that we're watching me, he lunged out from the crowd taking my life from Alexander, making me his.

"Ahhh." I jumped from my bed. Jagger was in the corner of the room.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"It would've been a whole lot better if I was in the cemetary for your funeral." I said picking up some garlic. " How did you get in?" I asked, noticing my window hadn't been touched.

"My brother and your brother are good friends still, the window in his room wasn't shut. And I'd put that garlic down if I were you?" He said with Nightmare in his arms.

"Leave my house, or I'll toss it!" I threatened.

"Fine! But you'll see what happens when you betray Luna. You two WERE good friends, but I don't think she'll like you taking her boyfriend, he was hers and the Royal Blood knows it. She was supposed to be a vampire, your just supposed to be human!" He said leaving. I waited untill I could see his eyes outside the house, but his weren't the only eyes, there were crystal blue eyes, and bright green eyes. Were they all watching me? I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, instead I put garlic on every opening to keep the vamps out, If Alexander was comming I would clear the garlic for him only, and his family, but I wonder if garlic has the same effect on half breeds? If Claude really was here for revenge, he would come after me, and I didn't know what could stop him. More questions for Alexander, and I have to call Becky, she was a bridesmaid and Matt was the Best Man. Then we agreed Billy Boy would be the ring bearer guy, my mom said we HAD to have rings, that was the only thing she wanted was it to be like a normal wedding with people and stuff, the ceremony sounded like it would work, but in the back of my head, I saw alot of vampires crashing the party and making things miserable. I wish it were as simple as Bite Me and bam, I'm a vampire. But it wasn't.

And did Jagger invite the Royal Blood to ruin the ceremony, would they try to take Alexander away from her. He had left enough times already, and I wasn't about to loose him again.

So now the question was, to go to the graveyard for more investigation or to Becky's. Becy's first, graveyard later. Becky had called me for the second time, I had to go to her house adventually.


	3. Dinner and a Show

By AlexanderSterlingXOXO

I own nothing. I wish I did though.

Raven's POV

"Raven get up! Becky's on the phone! Raven!" Billy Boy woke me up, pulling the blankets from over my head. I moaned.

"Becky?" I said, grabbing the phone.

"Raven, it's almost noon. Why are you asleep?" She asked, I wanted to say 'Oh you know I stayed up all night because some freakin vampire has been stalking me,' but I didn't.

"I was up most of the night, couldn't sleep." I lied, and it wasn't a total lie, I couldn't sleep, just there was more to it.

"Your probably too excited to sleep, anyway, you said I could wear what ever dress I wanted, and I found two, I want you to come and help me decide!" Becky said, she was probably more excited than I was.

"Yeah, too excited. Anyway, give me a few to get a shower and get dressed, and I'll be over. My hair's a rat's nest." I said, trying to comb my fingers through my hair.

"Ok. I'll be waiting. Can't wait to help you and Alexander plan, I mean I know your gothic, but you should still have a pretty wedding." Becky was just waiting untill Matt asked her, then she would go even more crazy.

"K. Bye." I said, hitting the end button. I went to my closet and set out my 'Freak Show' shirt, black jeans, Emily Strange Hoodie, and my Demonia combat boots. I headed to the shower which had no hot water, which meant I was freezing, I would get Billy Boy for that, he knows if I sleep in he gets all the hot water. I combed the rat's nest out of my hair, got dressed, and gabbed all the stuff my mom and Becky had given me to plan the wedding ceremony thing and stuffed it in my Hello Batty bag, then grabbed a gnorla bar and got on my bike and went over to Becky's.

It was raining, luckily, my hoodie kept me from getting to soaked, I greeted Becky's Mom and told her Becky called me over. Becky was in her room with two dresses, one a midnight blue, with jewls embeded in the top, it flared down and had a cut down the leg, the other was a short red dress, with a ruffle at the bottom and a ribbon that tied in the back.

"Hi Rave. Which do you like better, I know it's at night so, I thought a bright color might look better, but then if it's in a graveyard I thought a darker color would look better. I can't decide!" Becky said, holding each dress up to see.

"Well, the red looks more like you. And We'll be in an open area in the graveyard, there won't be any graves, so it doesn't matter. But the red is nice." I said, I knew that was the one she wanted, not the dark one.

"Cool, so are you guys having a cake made? My Uncle owns the bakery down on 3rd Street, I could get a free cake for you!" Becky said, flipping through a cae booklet my mom had thrown in the pile.

"I don't know, but if you think your Uncle Mike can get us a free cake, then that would be great. I'm sure guest will want cake." I said, looking at another booklet with roses and suff.

"Alexander's family is comming in for the wedding right?" Becky asked, putting down her booklrt.

"Yeah, his cousin and friends too." I said remembering Claude and his gang driving by my house.

"That's good, tonight we can all get together for a movie. Down not too far they're showing Bram Stroker's Dracula at the drive in. Matt can take us if Jameson's busy. What do you think?" She asked.

"Cool. Sounds like fun. Maybe by then Alexander's family will be in and they can see the town too. You won't might if Alexander and I just meet you there though right?" I asked, remembering that I would have to ask him.

"Yeah, that's fine. It's not untill 10:00 anyway, it a weekend though so your mom won't mind right?" Becky asked, knowing it would be fine anyway.

"Yeah. Just I have to ask Alexander. Becareful, you never know what creep might be out tonight." I said, thinking about what Alexander had said about Claude.

"Ok. But we are in Dullsville, where everything is Dull. So I don't think anything will ever happen here." Becky didn't know about the undullness of Dullsville now.

"I know. I gotta go, it's starting to let up. I can get home and get ready before the movie, if you wanna keep some of these fourms to look over you can." I said, she picked a few of the pamplets up and thanked me.

I hopped on my bike and rode off. I kept my eye out for anything unusual, anything that might stand out, but Becky was right, it was dull. So I stopped worring and just kept riding.

"Hey!" It was Matt.

"What Matt?" I asked, stopping my bike.

"Is Becky home?"

"Why else would I be down on this road. Yeah, she's getting ready for the movie." I said, annoyed at the fact that he was stopping me.

"Ok. Bye." He said, driving off.

Everything was boring here, even the vampires, Jagger and Luna hadn't been see around, my brother did hang with Valentine, but not as often. Not since he got in trouble for the whole blood brother thing. Not only now did I have Maxwells to worry about, I had to worry about Claude and his gang, and this Royal Blood I keep hearing about. Too many vamps in Dullsville, I kinda miss the dullness.

"Mom, Becky invited Alexander and I to a double date with her and Matt tonight, mind if I go?" I asked, sounding innocent.

"Where to?" My dad butted in.

"Movie. Bram Stroker's Dracula." I said.

"Fine, be home by 12:00!" My mom said, as she continued doing the dishes. I walked up stairs, re-applied my black lipstick and dried my wet and soggy hair. I looked online to see when the graveyard would be availible for the ceremony, luckily, the night of the full moon was open. Lucky me. I headed out of the house and decided to walk to Alexander's instead of take the bike.

"Lookie here, Claude. Dinner and a Show." A big muscular guy said, Claude and his gang surrounded me.

"Hi, Freaks." I said by passing them. Claude grabbed my coat.

"Where are you heading on a lovly night like this, Goth Girl?" Apparently Claude didn't know who I was, I could use that to my advantage.

"To your cousin's. We have a date tonight, Claude." He looked extremly shocked that I knew who he was, I darted off before he could get me. I looked behind me once or twice to see if they were following.

I got to Benson Hill, where Alexander's Grandmother's mansion was. I remember the first night I was here. I knocked on the door, Alexander answered.

"Your cousin's in for a dinner and show." I said.

"You saw him! Where?" He asked, frightened, he didn't want me to get hurt.

"A few blocks down, he didn't know who I was. Hey, wanna go to a drive in movie? I told Becky we would meet her there at 10:00." I said, putting his mind on something else.

"Fine, but my Jameson will have to pick my parents up then." He said grabbing his jacket.

"Cool, by the way, I invited Scarlett and Oynx to the ceremony, we became good friends." I said.

"More vampires." He sighed. We then headed off, it was only a mile or two from his place, so we walked, it was 11:15 when we headed out. So we had time to kill, we made it just in time too. The previews had just ended whne we ran into Matt and Becky. And I'm pretty sure we all fell asleep before Dracula ran back to Romania in a desprite attempt to stay alive. We ate an etire thing of popcorn and finsihed our sodas.

For once I wasn't thinking about Jagger and Luna, it was just like being normal. Crap, I forgot, I was supposed to pick Billy up from Henrey's house today at 4:00, I had forgot, oh well, mom probably got him anyway.

"That was a good movie. Raven, Alexander, want me to drop you guys off." Matt asked. I wouldn't have mind walking, but now it was night and I did have more vampires to worry about.

"Sure. That would be great." I said. Alexander nodded and we headed off, Alexander was dropped off first, none of talked much, we were all too sleepy, Iknew it would be another sleepless night, just couldn't sleep, not with 2 bats outside my window, Jagger and Luna, every night they spied on me. They didn't know, that I knew they were there. They couldn't get in anyway, garlic was still at every enterance. So maybe I could....sleep. I fell asleep.


	4. In for a Bite

By AlexanderSterlingXOXO

I own nothing. This beganing is a memory back from Alexander's Past in his POV after that it's back to Raven's POV. I got an idea from Sk8ergurl24 saying she would like to hear more about Alexander and Luna and what happened there and more about Jagger and I loved that suggestion, I love any suggestion. So I added it.

Alexander's POV

I remember how it all began, Luna Maxwell had just been born. Her parents were devistated, she was human, somewhere far back there was a human gene and she had gained it. My family was great friends with the Maxwells, and some how without my word made a deal, as soon as Luna turned 17, I would marry her and change her into a vampire. I didn't really love her, I didn't know her too well either. I lived in the shadows and she lived in the sun. It wasn't easy, living with the idea your going to get married to someone you didn't love, but the years passed by, Jagger and I had become good friends. He didn't like his sister all that well, she got to go and play soccer with other kids and he had to hide in the shadows. And the time came when Luna turned 17, the Maxwells and and my parents had planned everything, the ceremony was going to turn out great, I wasn't excited like a groom should be. Luna came walking down the isle, a gothic dream, at the end of isle I flipped her veil up, kissed her cheek and said "Good-bye." I walked out on her, leaving Romania forever, breaking a promise and her heart. I went to Dullsville and turned my back on the Maxwells. When Raven ran into Jagger, Jagger atomatically wanted to take Raven's life from me, as I took Luna's vampire life away from her, but she later became a vampire anyway. Jagger had threatened her life and had ruined my life. That's what made this worse. Now not only was my cousin comming back to haunt me, now my family nemisis was too.

Raven's POV

That night, I went to my room and began to sleep. I was remembering Luna, she had fallen for Trevor Mitchell, the school jock. She had planned to take him as her own, she had became great friends with me, telling me how she loved Trevor, when really all she wanted was Alexander. The memory was fading and changing, the Graveyard Gala, when Alexander pretended to be Trevor to save his sorry butt, it almost got Alexander taken away from me, the memory changed again, Valentine threating to take my brother from me, because he could read Trevor's blood, he knew Trevor too never really like Luna, she was just another goth that reminded him of me. Then I awoke, Luna was at my window seel, watching me, she tapped on the window, I didn't know what to do. She looked as if she wanted to talk, but some 6th sense told me it wasn't a bright idea to let her in. She had been fairly kind to me, I walked over wiping my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked through the glass.

"Just to talk." Luna said, inoccently.

"I don't know, it's past midnight." I said, not wanting to let her in.

"Come on. I just wanted to talk about the ceremony!" She said despretally

"How do you know about it?" I inferred.

"My family called, I don't care. They do though, they were the one who told on you." She warned.

"Huh?" I said, utterly confused. She was warning me! Why?! I had stolen her love and she was warning me.

"Just don't let strangers into the ceremony, not Jagger either. I wanna come, I'm not happy that he's with you, but when I thought you were a vampire, we became friends, and I know I was mean and tried to steal Alexander but you stole Trevor from me. He was all I wanted." Luna said, with a single tear welding up in her eye.

"Huh? I don't like Trevor! I just didn't think it was fair for you to take his life without him knowing." I stated.

"Fine. But I'm comming to your ceremony. I can help you. The Royal Blood knows what Alexander did. I have to go, Jagger's back. Watch out for Claude too, Kat and him are up to no good!" Luna then batted out. I grabbed a notebook and wrote

Things to remember

1. Don't let strangers into the ceremony-What Strangers?

2. The Royal Blood know what Alexander did-Remember to ask Alexander about that one!

3. Kat and Claude are up to no good-Find out what it is they're up to.

4. Luna's comming to the ceremony and is being nice-Watch out, I think there's something fishy about that.

5. Luna still wants Trevor.

I put the pen and stuff down. I wish Alexander would have told me more about what happend to him and Luna. I looked at the calendar, 3 weeks till the ceremony. Three weeks to find out what was going on.

I fell back asleep and woke up the next morning.

"Raven, I came over to show you the cake!" Becky said, waking me up.

"Huh? Wha? Uh? Yea?" I said incoherently.

"RAVEN!" She screamed!

"WHAT?" I freaked.

"Just trying to wake you up." She pulled out a picture of the cake it was a big white cake with black roses, and a gothic couple at the top, lovely.

"Like it?" She asked, "My Uncle hand made it. I gave him a painting of you and Alexander from you locker and he copied it onto dolls to put on top of the cake!"

"Wow. It's really nice. How much was it?" I knew something hand made wasn't free.

"Nothing." She said.

"Nothing?" I asked.

"Nothing!" She repeated.

"Wow. Alexander's parents got in last night, I thought tonight we could take them out to the Taco Garden for dinner, they have steak and tacos and pizza! Matt can come too." I said.

"Sounds like fun. Matt loves the Taco Garden, also some guy joined a local soccer team, his name is Rocco, he came from Romania, he's friends of Alexander's cousin, can you belive it. Matt asked them to come to dinner with us as a welcoming gift, all of them, Tripp, Rocco, Kat, and Claude. It'll be fun!" Becky said, not knowing anything about them.

"Oh, uhhhh...yeah so much fun!" I said. "I have somewhere I have to go, Alexander and I will meet you guys there at sunset." I said.

"The usual time. It's weird how we never watch the sunset together, or how he's never out before sunset, you know?" Becky thought aloud.

"He's homeschooled and gothic, we don't like the sun!" I lied for him.

"Well bye." Becky said, leaving. I got dressed and rode my bike over to the gas station, to buy a pack of gum. Good for the nerves. I was about to leave when I bumbed into a girl with black and pink hair, wearing a punk-pink dress poping bubble gum.

"Well, look what Kat dragged in." The muscular one said, which I was guessing was Rocco.

"Huh? Hold on, let me put my I-pod away." Said a skinny, nerdish one, which was Tripp.

"Raven, how nice of you to drop by and see us agian." Claude said, with a smirk.

"Lookie here. I don't see what Alexander sees in you. Your just some losy goth." Bubble gum Kat said.

"Well look who's talking, Kat." I said, mockingly.

"Where are you going, Alexander isn't out to save you this time." Claude said.

"He wasn't there last time. You just went into freak out mode and let me go, or did you faint and not see that too?" I said walking off.

"Woah, listen girl. Alexander's just a brat, he always got everything handed to him, I'm just here for the ceremony, mom just wouldn't have me miss it. Plus rumor is, there's some vials here that will mae me stronger than Alexander. But for now, I'm just visiting." Claude said, grabbing my wrist.

"Whatever. I don't know what your talking about, Alexander is better than you on all terms. Let go off me, or I'll show you what he has tought me about your weaknesses!" I lied, I didn't know anything. He let me go.

"See you at dinner, Becky sure looks like some good fast food." He said leaving.

I turned around, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I said.

"Then you better start acting more welcoming. I'll see you at dinner, Raven. I'll see Alexander too, can't wait to see how this turns out." He smirked.

"Uhhh, I'm soo thirsty, I could kill her." Kat said, walking off.

"You have not idea, but we have to wait to strike." Tripp said.

"I just wanna crush her skull." Rocco said. None of them knew I heard. But I did, I would be prepared. I grabbed my bike and rode back home for dinner, my mom had made chicken and rice.

I played with the chicken, sick to the stomach at what Claude had said, it was my fault, and Becky's life was put indangered for it.

"Raven, it's almost sunset, shouldn't you head over to get Alexander?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Bye mom." I said, grabbing my bag and heading off to Alexander. Watching out for Claude and his nasty gang to sneak up on her. I just could't stand them and them stopping in for a bite. Becky was indangered, Matt was indangered, anyone who met them was indangered.


	5. Taco Garden

By AlexanderSterlingXOXO

I own nothing. I was oringanlly going to wait for more people to vote on my poll, but nobody did so I had to write. By the way, I don't think they ever mentioned any names for Alexander's Parents. Sorry but I really couldn't come up with anything better for their names.

Raven's POV

I made my way quickly to Alexander's, I couldn't wait to meet his parents. I made my way to Benson Hill, on top was the mansion, the mansion where I had been in so many times, some not enven invited.

"Hello, Miss Raven, Alexander just got up, his family and him are in the living room." Jameson said, like the buttler from batman only instead of a brittish accent his was romanian.

"Thanks, Jameson. Can't wait to meet them." I walked into the living room, greeted by a young couple. I looked around. Looking for Alexander's parents.

"So, where's you mom, Alexander?" I asked, not even guessing that the couple who barely looked 25 were his parents. They stepped foward and introduced themselves.

"I'm Elisa and this is my husband Stefan." The young woman said, she had long curly black hair, coal black. Her eyes the same midnight black as Alexander's, she was wearing a 16th century gown, which look very good on her, suprisingly. Her husband , too, had coal black hair (must run in the family). His eyes were a dark purple blue almost, and he was wearing an old suit.

"Wow. You guys are like...young." I said astonished.

"Well, we're all going to Taco Garden, with Matt. Becky and apparently Claude and them." Alexander said, grabbing his coat.

"Okay then, would you like us to drive or do you drive, Alexander?" Stefan asked.

"Usually Jameson drives us, I don't have a liscense." Alexander said, "I'll show you where to drive."

"Lovely. It's so nice to finnally meet you, Raven. Alexander has sent has plenty of mail filled with your name. I'm soo happy you two are getting wed. I remember when Stefan and I had our Ceremony." Elisa said _When was that 2 years ago???_ I asked internally.

"Yeah, Becky is excited. She's my bridesmaid, and Matt's the best man. And Luna kinda invited herself." I said, forgetting that Luna was now like an enemy of them.

"WHAT?!?!?" They all said togeth.

"Well, her and Jagger have been like watching me, and well she was in my window and she warned me of the Royal Blood people and then she said she was comming. Then she said she was comming with Trevor or something like that. All she really wanted was Trevor, but all Trevor wanted was me, and all I really want is you." I said, trying to explain the weird love shape that was going on.

"Let's just get dinner. I'll try to understand what you said later." Alexander said, his brain utterly confussed. We reached Taco Garden, a big Taco surrouned by salad was used as their big sign.

"That's Matt's car! Becky and them probably got us seats! There's Claude's car, and is that Jagger's?" I said, naming all the cars I noticed.

"Why would Jagger be here?" Stefan asked.

"He likes messing up my life." I said, just as a joke. We walked in to find a long table waiting for us, with Matt, Becky, Claude, Rocco, Kat, Tripp, Jagger, and Luna.

"Well, this looks like it could end up in one bloody mess." Alexander said, as Jagger exchanged a glare.

"Hello, Becky, we're Alexander's parents, you can call me Elisa and this is Stefan." She said sitting acrossed from Becky and Matt.

"Oh, I'm so excited to meet you!" Becky said, "This is Matt, and of course you guys know Claude and all of them. And Jagger said he as good friends with you guys so we invited him over. And Luna just went to the bathroom to fix her make-up. She seems to know you." Becky said, introducing everyone.

"Well, Claude, nice to see you again." I said.

"You two have met?" Elisa and Becky said in unison.

"Yeah, he found me at the gas station and relized I must have been Alexander' girlfriend. Right Claude?" I said, testing his lying skills.

"Yeah, you were buying some bubble gum, and Kat spotted you. I wouldn't have even noticed you were there if it weren't for her." He was good.

"Well, Alexander, you defenitly have a diffferent taste. Last time I saw you, you were running from a ceremony." Claude, that...that...that...blood sucking flee.

"Huh?" Becky asked.

"Did Alexander not tell you all about his relationship with Luna?" Kat butted in. There was combinations of words like 'Yes', 'Uggg', 'Wha?' and 'Oh no!' comming from everyone.

"What is he talking about Raven?" Matt asked.

"It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter." I said, glaring towards Claude, Jagger and Luna,

"I think they should know, Alexander are you going to tell them or should I?" Jagger said.

"Jagger stop this nonsense. You just being...well you, but it's rude!" I said, trying to bring it off.

"No. Becky do you want to know?" Luna said with her charm.

"Raven, I..I.." She was confussed not wanting to butt in, but not wanting to be the few not knowing.

"Alexander was promised to Luna, right? Isn't that what you said Claude, and he left her at the altar." Rocco said, being as tough as he could look.

"That's right. I wonder why he would do that to such a girl?" Claude said. I couldn't belive they were bringing it up.

"What the-Raven what is he talking about?!" Becky said, by this point Matt had just decided to listen to whatever was said.

"It was a long time ago. When Luna was born a human her parents were upset, so we promised Alexander would marry her and change her into a vampire, so she would fit in" Elisa said.

"What?! Huh? Va-Vam-Vampire?????" Becky said, "Rumors. Those we're we're just rumors. Right? Alexander, right? And Luna, she's still human right? Who changed her? Why did you leave? Are you gonna leave Raven at the altar too?"

"I thought you told them?" Elisa said to Alexander.

"No! I don't blurt out the secret to everyone!" Alexander said, "But that's the truth you can't tell anyone, Luna was changed by some other guy, they're not married though, I left her cause I didn't love her, I love Raven, I'm not leaving her no matter what happens. Becky, are you okay."

"I-Uh. I'm fine. I knew something was up, but I never, ever imagined, is Claude and them...," She trailed off, we all nodded, "And Ja-Ja-Jagger too?" Again we all nodded.

"Matt?" Alexander said.

"I didn't believe the rumors, but now that your telling me to my face I'm putting 2 and 2 and I got vampire. I'm fine with it, just nobody's gonna bite my neck right?" Matt said staring at everyone.

"Yeah, unless your in a dark alley alone." Claude said. Jagger nodded. Alexander shook his head 'no' and Elise and Stefan just looked like they were gonna be sick.

"Oh...Umm...Does that mean that the ceremony is really like, to turn you into an undead?" Becky said.

"Yeah. Alexander and I have been planning this for awhile. And are you okay with it?" I explained.

"I'm fine. I just..wow...can't believe it. I'm not hungry anymore." Becky said.

"I'm done, uhh, can we all meet tomarrow at the cemetary, I want to have a run through of ceremony. Alexander, we're still not telling my parents, it's hard enough that I'm getting married at 17." I said, getting up.

"Ok. See you all tomarrow." Alexander grabbed his jacket and glared at Jagger and Claude for ruining dinner.

"Darn, dinner was just getting good." Jagger said, he too, picked up his jacket, I could see the words on his knuckels "POSSESES"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kat said, popping her gum.

"Oh well, Rocco. No food for us tonight." Tripp said, flashing his fangs.

"I'm glad this is over. I don't think I could take anymore of this family reuniun." Stefan said, helping his wife up.

"Yes, I can see that this was a bad idea. I'm sorry to have ruined you dinner, Becky, Matt." Elisa said.

"No, I believe it was Claude and Jagger who ruined dinner." Matt said.

"I will see you all tomarrow." Luna said, saying good-bye to everyone. We all left, Alexander and I were devistated, Becky and Matt we're probably scared to death. I wasn't going to sleep well either. Alexander kissed me passionatly and told me to be careful, and not to worry that everything would be fine, the usual.

"Mom, I'm going to bed." I said heading to my room.

"Goodnight." She said.


	6. Nightmare of a Rehearsal

By AlexanderSterlingXOXO

I own nothing. This is the Rehearsal Ceremony, so please be nice if you don't like how I did it. Raven's mom had some-what of an influence to this.

Raven's POV

We were in a funeral home, inside of a graveyard, getting ready for the rehearsal. Suprisingly cheap to have a wedding in a graveyard, I must add.

"Becky, are you ready for rehearsal," I said, from outside Becky's Dress room.

"Yeah. I just need to tie this, and TA DA!" She said, coming out in her red dress.

"Nice, you look lovely, I wish Alexander could see my dress tonight, but mom doesn't want to spoil it. I have to admit, I'm happy with all the stuff my mom came up with, as long as I have my vampire bite me." I smiled.

"Yeah, Matt didn't sleep well over that. I think I was expecting it, I mean you guys snuck out and he's never out in the sun, he eats raw meat, and lives in the baren mansion with nobody else but that creep butler Jameson. And you told me over email last night that some clan from Romania was comming? Should we be worried?" She asked, which was typical Becky.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if they're dangerous or not, but they should be here now." I said, pulling back the blinds and looking for them outside in the graveyard. Outside 5 people walked to the gate, my dad stopped them and asked if they were invited.

"Yes, we are friends of the groom." The lead one said in a very thick Romanian accent.

"They're here!" I said, calling Becky over to see.

"Well, we need your name. Just to make sure." My dad said.

"My name is Vladimir. This is my wife, Ramonia. This is our son, Dracul, my daughter, Vivianna, and my other daughter, Nadia. Please ask the groom to invite us in." He said, looking for Alexander.

"Sorry, I don't see your names." But as my dad was going to shut the gate, My mom told him it was okay. I turned back to Becky. My mom must have believed their lie.

"Wow. They are weird." Becky said.

"Their Romanian, not to mention vampires!" I said, I heard the creepy music play, we had agreed on backround music from 'Nightmare before Christmas', which was the cue for Becky to leave, I hugged her like I never had before.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Becky said. "You getting married!"

"THis is just a rehearsal. The real deals not till tomarrow evening, and that's only if no one gets hurt with all these vamps around." I said, a little excited myself.

"I know. I know. But still...OH time to go," She said, heading on her way out. I watched from the window, Becky seemed so happy, but I could tell she was a little sad that that wasn't Matt at the end of the isle.

"Now we wait...." I said to myself, waiting for the annoying Dum Dum Da Dum. My mom an Alexander's mom said that even in Romania they had the Wagner's March. I heard the music start, I walked out, almost ran out, nervous, a little scared, and excited. My dad grabbed my arm and help me walk slowly down, to the tune. He was smiling the whole time, and my smile was kinda hidden, my hair was in the way.

"Who gives this woman?" Jameson asked, he had a priest licence from Romania, so we thought he would do it.

"Her mother and I." My father said, then he took his seat. Jameson continued on with the vows and what not, I wasn't paying to much attention, I was drowning in Alexander's look, he was happy, he seemed for once whole, and not broken down, his skin was less pale, and he looked radiant under the moon's glow. Jameson they got to the part where we say 'I do'.

"I do." Alexander said. I knew it was rehearsal, but it felt so real, and so good.

"I do." I said. Jameson then said the famous words I been longing to hear "You may kiss the bride." I was about to kiss Alexander when I hear a sound, "Excuse me." The voice said. It was Vladimir.

"WHAT?!?!" I said, "Don't you dare do anything!" I said, as he stood up.

"Alexander was promised to another girl, he betrayed that oath, he's to be taken back to Romania, immediattly." Vladimir said, with glee. Strangers. I remember Luna saying something about that.

"No. Luna said it was fine. He didn't love her, he wasn't born yet, he couldn't have, their the same age. He moved, He didn't love her." I said rambling off excuses in tears.

"Luna, why would you do this?" Alexander asked.

"I warned her! It was my brother and my parents, they were mad, I didn't take part in this! I'm here with Trevor." She said, pulling Trevor up. I grabbed Alexander's hand.

"No. You can't take him away from me!" I screamed.

"He has broken a sacred oath, I'm truey sorry." He said with fake sypathy.

"What is going on?" My mom said, "You said you were friends. Not enemy's, Alexander come one, everone, come to my house." My mom said, a little frightened. We all packed up and began to run.

"Alexander, I love you. I don't want you to go. I don't know if I can handle loosing you again." I said, tears still there.

"My son will always be there. He will not leave." Elisa said. She was comforting me, as was most of the other people.

"It'll be fine. They can't take him if he lives in America, they aren't even law inforces." Stefan said.

"They know they can't take him, but their going to try, because my family has a big influence on them. It wasn't a sacred oath anyway. I'm over it, I just want Trevor." Luna said, hugging Trevor.

"It's not fair! Why would they do that right during the rehearsal. I just can't..." I said. I was tired of acting so tough, I wanted a moment to just cry, to just scream, just to be human.

"We can bring some sacred dirt here and have the ceremony at home. We have some in our basement." Elisa said.

"All in doubt, if he's married then it would cancle everything, I studied Romanian law for a year now." Luna said.

"Yeah, I'm just tired of all this. I need a nap. I need to sleep." I said.

"We can all go to my house, it's bigger and can hold more people, and it was built on sacred ground, they can't step foot on our lawn without it being trespassing." Alexander said, noticing the sun comming up.

"We'll meet you there. We can have the ceremony tomarrow in the house. It'll be fine. Nothing can go wrong." My mom said. I fell asleep on Alexander's lap. And he carried me up to his room and put me on the matress while going to his coffin. Most of us slept during the day, because we were up all night. We all had to get some rest, tomarow was my big day, and I wouldn't let them ruin it. No. Never. I kept reminding myself as I slept. Words repeating in my head. No. Never. Warned. Mistake. Oath. Betray. Nightmare. Nightmare.


	7. Happily Ever After Maybe

By AlexanderXOXO

I own nothing still. This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy and I'll write another one soon. Thank you for those who voted, I have made my decision on what will happen,

Raven's POV

I awoke later that evening, relief over flowing. I headed down stairs to find black roses lining the stair way, chairs covered in black cloth, and an altar in the living room. My mom hugged me.

"Everything is going to be perfect!" She said.

"Cool. boy, I'm hungry..." I said, trailing off into the dining room, to find everyone seated and the dinner sat out. Goulash, steak, bread, cake, and cheese sticks. "WOW." Were the only words to escape.

"Hope your really hungry." Alexander said.

"You have no idea..." I said, grabbing a seat. Across the table was them Vladimir, Ramonia, Dracul, Vivianna, and Nadia. "What are they doing here," Beside them was the Maxwells, "And them!" I said.

"We are here to discuss the situation you are in." Ms. Maxwell said, she had the same whit hair as Luna and Jagger.

"Oh really?" I said. Annoyed.

"Yes. We plan on making a deal, Trevor has agreed we just need...your permission." Vladimir said. I looked at his kids they were barely 5 they daughters and the son was 13 or so I guess.

"Really what is that?" I asked questioning them.

"Listen we are trying to be nice and give you what you want so just shut up and listen." Dracul said.

"Don't think I can't kick your butt Dracul!" I said, threatening him.

"What ev. As if you could hurt me!" He said.

"Both of you stop it!" Vladimir said.

"Fine!" We both agreed. Vladimir pulled a contract from his dark robes, and sat it on the table.

"Now, Alexander is in voloation of the oath the Maxwells and Sterlings made. Now, Luna has told us she only wants Trevor and Trevor doesn't care if he gets turned into a vampire. But the other thing is, Alexander is aloud to marry you, but you must live in Romania with us, and our leading coven. Live in Dracula's castle with us." Vladimir said.

"Uh. How bout I give you front row tickets to the wedding and we take our honey moon in Dracula's Castle and we stay for a month of no rent." I said.

"I wanna be a flower girl!" Vivianna said.

"Fine. Be a flower girl, just let me live in Dullsville!" I said.

"I think we can agree that this is a good deal." Romonia said, coaxing Vladimir with her charm.

"Fine. Trevor and Luna shall be wed in 5 monthes during the Eclipse. Till then Alexander can marry Raven. Vivianna and Nadia can be flower girls, if you like." Vladimir said.

"That's great!" My mom said!

"Everything is working out perfectly." Alexander said.

"Now we both get what we want." Luna said. Everyone finished dinner. And Matt talked about how everyone was getting married. This was a good night.

"Hey Becky, have you ever thought about getting married?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm still waiting for the right time..."She trailed. Matt got down on one knee, pulled out a ring with glistenin dimonds around the band and one big rock on the top.

"You are a lovely girl, your beautiful inside and out. I wanna grow old with you, and I want you to be wife. So there's only one thing left to say and ask. I love you, will you marry me?" Becky got teary eyes as did I, we were all grown up now, getting married and engaged.

"Yes Matt. I love you and I'll marry you!" She said, jumping into his arms. Then we all got ready for my ceremony. Becky, Vivianna, Nadia, both Alexander and I's Mom's all got ready, they helped me into my black wedding/funeral dress, it was my funeral too. Then I found something old, a necklace, something new, a braclet, something barrowed, Becky's shoes, and something blue, my braclet was blue. THen the music played, Becky and everyone hugged me. Vivianna and Nadia went first, filling the room with black petals, then went Becky and the parents. Next I heard the Wagner's march play, this was it the final part.

My dad grabbed my arm, helping me walk down the stairs in my high heels. Everyone was watching me, the bride. It was weird, nobody really payed much attention to the fact I wasn't smiling, I was crying, now scared about death. I had always wanted it before but now I wasn't sure, I figured the change would hurt, be painful.

"Who gives this young miss?" Jameson asked.

"Her mother and I do." My father sid, leaving me by Alexander and sitting by my teary mother.

"Men and women, we are gathered here to join these two in holy matromoney." He began, again, I was in a trance, taking in everything. I wanted this moment to never end, though I knew it would.

"I do." Alexander said, I quickly snapped into reality.

"I do." I said, finally smiling.

"You may kiss the bride!" He said. 'You may bite the bride!' I added mentally. Then next thing I felt was a smooth kiss on my lips and he tilted my neck to an angle, flashed his fangs and bit down on my neck, I felt pressure and then I felt the pain, the seering pain, but it was over soon. I feel asleep, my last night asleep, after that I would sleep in a coffin during the day, and hunt with Alexander by night.

"I love you." I heard the words slur over his lips as I slipped under into my sleep. My mom didn't know what happened and it would be the best thing for her, not knowing.

Then next eternity I would spend with my Alexander, my gothic knight, my vampire, my love, my heart, and my soul. He was my life. And I was his. And we would live together forever in the boring Dullsville, after our honeymoon in Dracula's Castle, we would have a family of our own and watch them grow up, we would be happy together forever.


End file.
